


No, Noi Restiamo

by Amsare



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Season/Series 04, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Stai bene amico?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>No, Peter non stava affatto bene, Jared conosceva quello sguardo; era lo stesso che aveva quando accadeva qualcosa di grosso, un caso importante o una rissa.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Peter Bash era furioso.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, Noi Restiamo

**Author's Note:**

> Una bella what if tutta per voi che cambia radicalmente alcuni eventi della puntata S04E07 _"Honor Thy Mother"_ dove ho ripreso tutta la parte iniziale della scena che non ho scritto io ma gli sceneggiatori, cambiando la reazione di Peter dopo tutto il monologo di Jared... Buona Lettura.  
>  Ovviamente, tutto questo è scritto per puro divertimento e i personaggi non sono miei (purtroppo, perchè sono fantastici).

  
“Stai bene amico?”

 

No, Peter non stava affatto bene, Jared conosceva quello sguardo; era lo stesso che aveva quando accadeva qualcosa di grosso, un caso importante o una rissa.

 

Peter Bash era _furioso_.

 

“Okay, attenzione tutti quanti!” Dietro di Jared, Stanton Infeld aveva capito perfettamente che bisognava lasciare campo libero ai due avvocati; avanzò nell’ufficio con autorità, raccogliendo le persone per farle uscire dallo stanzone.

 

“È ora di fare un’esercitazione antincendio. Lasciate qui le vostre cose… Evacuate l’edificio. No, no, no, non usate l’ascensore, usate le scale!”

 

I loro colleghi gli passavano accanto alibiti; qualcuno scosse la testa incredulo – c’era davvero bisogno di una esercitazione antincendio? – ma non obbiettarono.

 

Jared passò accanto a Peter, seguendo gli altri ma l’amico lo fermò.

 

“No, no. Noi _restiamo_.”

 

Il suo tono era duro, non ammetteva repliche.

 

“Forza gente! Muovetevi!”

 

La voce di Infeld fu l’ultima cosa che si sentì prima del silenzio carico di tensione; Jared deglutì.

 

“Peter, ho fatto una cosa molto ma molto brutta.” Disse, guardando fisso davanti a sé, incapace di dire altro.

 

“So cosa è successo.”

 

_Impossibile._

“Fidati, questa non la sai.”

 

“So di te e di mia madre.” Peter disse quella frase con freddezza; stava cercando di tenere a bada la rabbia dovuta a quel tradimento così grave.

 

Jared fece di no con la testa ma poi realizzó cosa aveva appena detto Peter: _lui sapeva!_ Spalancó gli occhi e si voltò verso di lui incredulo.

 

“Okay, ho per caso scritto in fronte _mi sono fatto la madre di Peter_?”

 

Peter lo guardò più intensamente – _okay, ho sbagliato parole_ – pensò Jared, cominciando a girargli intorno con agitazione.

 

 “Uh, no aspetta, lasciami parafrasare prima che tu mi prenda a pugni… Ti giuro che non ho _mai_ cercato di andare a letto con lei…” Peter inarcó un sopracciglio incredulo a quell’affermazione: quante volte ci aveva scherzato in passato? Ormai erano vent’anni che queste battute andavano avanti e sapere che erano diventate realtà _nella sua stessa casa_ , _nella stanza affianco alla sua_ , gli facevano venire voglia di prenderlo a schiaffi.

 

 “È solo successo… Sai, la mia testa non sta bene dalla storia con la Swatello… È colpa sua, è colpa dell’alcool… È anche colpa delle maree… Sai no, le storie sulle maree e sulla luna che possono incasinarti i cicli…?” Peter sbattè le palpebre con calma lasciandolo parlare – il suo sguardo stava inquietando Jared sempre più; quest’ultimo unì le mani come in preghiera, cercando di non alterare ancora di più l’amico.

 

“Non farò mai più delle battute di cattivo gusto sulle madri.” Scandì per bene ogni parola, quando improvvisamente Peter gli mise una mano sulla spalla; Jared la guardò preoccupato solo per un attimo prima di fissare nuovamente gli occhi in quelli di Peter.

 

“Dai, dì qualcosa.” L’ansia traspariva chiaramente nel tono dell’uomo. “Dammi uno schiaffo, picchiami… Dammi uno schiaffo.”

 

Sarebbe andata bene qualsiasi cosa, davvero, se lo meritava! Cosa avrebbe fatto se fosse stato Peter a farsi sua madre, eh? Si sarebbe incazzato anche lui – e tanto.

 

“Peter? Amico?” Tentò di incoraggiare l’altro a fare una scelta – per quanto tempo sarebbero dovuti rimanere in quel punto ancora? Quasi quasi cominciò a sperare che Infeld tornasse con gli altri al più presto…

 

Improvvisamente la mano che Peter gli aveva messo sulla spalla passò al suo collo, spingendolo verso la parete libera più vicina per sbatterlo al muro mozzandogli il respiro; Jared annaspò per cercare di riprendere fiato e dire qualcosa ma l’occhiata che gli lanciò Peter fu tremenda.

 

“Zitto.” Disse freddamente, allentando la presa. “Hai parlato abbastanza.”

 

Jared spalancó gli occhi ed annuì nervosamente, _meglio non contraddirlo_ ; Peter fece un passo indietro allontanandosi da lui, lo scrutava attento.

 

“Voltati. Mani sul muro.”

 

Era un ordine e Jared doveva eseguirlo: deglutì e fece come gli aveva detto, i palmi delle mani sudati sulla parete.

 

“Amico…?”

 

Peter gli spinse la testa contro il muro, tenendolo fermo.

 

“ _Jared_.” Pronunciò il nome dell’altro come se fosse stata una minaccia. “Sono serio. Stai zitto.”

 

_Giusto._

 

Lasciò la presa quando fu abbastanza sicuro che il messaggio fu recepito.

 

“Non sono affatto contento.” Disse con calma – Jared rabbrividì; si voltò per cercare di guardare cosa stesse facendo Peter ma non gli fu permesso. “Guarda davanti a te.”

 

Dal suono del tessuto che proveniva da dietro di Jared, sembrava che Peter si stesse togliendo la giacca; la fece cadere a terra.

 

“Hai detto tu che dovevo fare qualcosa, giusto, _amico_?”

 

La voce di Peter era più vicina adesso, l’uomo era proprio dietro di lui, le mani che adesso stavano armeggiando con la _sua_ cinta dei pantaloni del completo; Jared sussultò e guardò di scatto in basso realizzando che _Peter gli stava slacciando la cintura._

 

Sentì le guance andare a fuoco – colpa dell’imbarazzo e del nervosismo.

 

“Sto facendo qualcosa.” Mormorò Peter all’orecchio destro dell’amico mentre con due dita andò a tirare giù lentamente la zip; abbassò i pantaloni con lentezza, facendo crescere l’ansia in Jared che aveva il cuore a mille.

 

_Peter ha tutto il diritto di fare quello che vuole_ , si stava ripetendo in testa, ma questo andava oltre i loro limiti… Oppure no? Era ridicolo, dopotutto Jared se ne era andato a letto con Coleen per la miseria…

 

“Ah!” Jared non si aspettò lo schiaffo dritto al sedere che fu allievato un po’ dal cotone dell’intimo – fortunatamente ancora al suo posto.

 

_Non vorrà mica…?_

“Quante storie per un piccolo schiaffo.” Commentò Peter duramente, scivolando con una mano sotto l’elastico dei boxer andando a circondare la semi-erezione di Jared. “C’era da aspettarselo… A quanto pare negli anni hai davvero sviluppato una particolare preferenza per i Bash.” Il tono si era fatto più sarcastico ma non per questo meno minaccioso.

 

Jared strinse gli occhi, cercando di contenere inutilmente un gemito che gli risuonò in gola; Peter lo stava stringendo con forza, muovendo il polso _quasi_ come faceva lui da solo e _per la miseria_ se questo non era sexy in modo _perverso._

“Allarga le gambe.”

 

“Peter.” La voce di Jared si spezzó a quelle parole – resistendo giusto fino a quando Peter non dovette ripetersi – _“allargale” –_ con un altro schiaffo.

 

Jared eseguì, i muscoli in tensione, l’inevitabile eccitazione che cresceva sempre più in corpo.

 

“Bravo.” Peter mosse la mano libera su di un gluteo stringendolo con vigore quasi con l’intenzione di fargli male – in fondo quella era pur sempre una punizione, una _vendetta_! Jared non avrebbe più pensato a Coleen Bash neanche per sbaglio.

 

Abbassò i boxer, scoprendolo all’aria condizionata dell’ufficio con un piccolo sorriso a quella splendida vista: aveva sempre pensato che il suo amico avesse davvero un bel culo.

 

Portó la mano libera alle labbra semiaperte di Jared, mentre con l’altra non si era fermato neanche un attimo nel pompare ritmicamente la dura erezione; gli ficcó due dita in bocca.

 

“Succhiale.” Peter quasi non riconobbe il suo tono di voce da quanto era sconvolto dalla _perversione_ del momento.

 

La lingua di Jared si mosse attorno alle dita meccanicamente, rendendole il più bagnate possibile tanto che nel giro di poco tempo della saliva gli coló giù per il mento.

 

“Dovresti vederti, amico.” Commentò Peter. “Vuoi ancora dare la colpa all’alcool o alla Swatello, mmm?” Rise ripensando al ridicolo discorso che Jared aveva fatto poco prima per cercare di discolparsi dall’ovvio. “E no, mi dispiace, ma non è nemmeno colpa della maree. È solo colpa tua e del tuo _piccolo Jared_ …” Strinse l’erezione con più forza facendolo gemere senza vergogna. “… qui sotto.”

 

Tolse le dita bagnate da quella calda bocca e le portó verso il basso per andare a stuzzicare l’apertura dell’amico – sorpreso nel trovarlo rilassato.

 

_Ottimo._

“Ti piace.” Non era una domanda: Peter lo sapeva. “Hai davvero qualcosa per i Bash.”

 

Jared gemette spingendosi involontariamente verso di lui, inarcando la schiena sudata; Peter poteva vedere le dolci linee dell’esile corpo dell’amico attraverso la camicia bianca stropicciata – era affascinante, lo eccitava da impazzire.

 

“Peter, s-se tornassero ades-…”

 

“Non torneranno.”

 

In realtà Peter non ne era davvero sicuro ma in quel momento non gliene fregava un cazzo.

 

Poteva entrare Infeld, Karp, tutta la _Infeld-Daniels_ , non si sarebbe fermato per nulla al mondo, avrebbe dato spettacolo – _e che spettacolo_ – con un Jared Franklin pieno di voglia sbattuto contro un muro dell’ufficio.

 

Con un movimento secco del polso cambiò angolazione, spingendosi più a fondo; Jared strinse i denti cercando di resistere all’inevitabile frizione dolorosa data la quasi inesistente lubrificazione.

 

Dopotutto, la saliva era pur sempre saliva, ma si sarebbero dovuti accontentare... _Per ora._

“Peter!” Era arrivato in un punto particolarmente sensibile – ah, l’avrebbe ucciso di sicuro se avesse continuato in quel modo – stava per venire.

 

“Sssh.”

 

Peter continuò imperterrito a _toccare_ quel preciso punto con due dita, ruotando poi il polso per penetrarlo di più, _prepararlo_ ; Jared si irrigidì, le mani vacillarono poggiate contro il muro, il respiro si era fatto pesante. “ _Cazzo!_ ”

 

Portó la testa all'indietro, spingendosi in avanti, riversandosi nel palmo della mano di Peter con un lungo gemito; si strinse attorno alle dita che ancora non avevano smesso di penetrarlo. "Peter, amico...!" Stava diventando sensibile, le scosse di piacere che lo sconvolgevano per tutto il corpo - e non si era tolto neanche un vestito di dosso, era incredibile.

 

Le gambe non lo ressero ancora per molto: cadde in ginocchio, le mani sul pavimento, il respiro pesante.

 

“Non abbiamo finito.” Replicò duramente Peter, cercando di non mostrare quanto l'avesse eccitato vedere Jared crollare davanti a sè, sotto il suo tocco; gli guardò i muscoli delle gambe che tremavano dopo le particolari attenzioni che aveva appena subito e un grande senso di appagamento lo pervase.

 

_Jared si meritava tutto quello che gli stava infliggendo._

Si slacciò la cinta con una mano, abbassandosi i pantaloni giusto per scoprire il proprio membro ancora eretto, seguendo l'altro in ginocchio a terra; si portò la mano sporca di seme sulla propria erezione e gemette nello sfiorarsi – _finalmente_ – lubrificandosi il più possibile.

 

Peter si avvicinò nuovamente all'apertura dell'altro stuzzicandola con le dita, ancora scossa da tremiti, spingendosi poi in lui; strinse i denti andando contro la frizione, leccandosi due dita per andarlo a dilatare.

 

Jared lo stava accogliendo, i muscoli che si stringevano attorno a lui ritmicamente - _oh sì._

 

“Peter?” La voce di Jared era affannata, gemette inevitabilmente quando Peter si spinse ancora di più dentro di lui, il suo corpo troppo _sensibile_ scosso da scariche di piacere intenso.

 

“Non oserai mai più solo pensare a mia madre.” Riuscì a dire fra i denti Peter, tentando una prima spinta “Da adesso in poi penserai solo a me.”

 

Massaggió il punto in cui la propria erezione affondava nel corpo dell'altro, come se volesse allargarlo ancora di più.

 

Era _perverso_.

 

“Oh, oh, _cazzo_.” Jared non riuscì nè ad allontanarsi nè ad avvicinarsi all'amico: il suo corpo era stato sfinito dall'orgasmo e tutto quello che poteva fare era starsene lì alla mercè di Peter, _prendere, prendere e solo prendere._

 

Si abbandonò contro il pavimento, inclinando la testa di lato e allargando inevitabilmente le gambe poiché non riusciva a contrastare le spinte dell'uomo sopra di sè; Peter aveva iniziato un ritmo cadenzato, il suono delle sue cosce che sbattevano contro il sedere di Jared che risuonava nella stanza e lo invitava a continuare.

 

Peter lo prese per i fianchi per sorreggerlo e cambiò angolazione di spinte, andando più a fondo, facendogli vedere le stelle.

 

“Peter!” Era troppo presto per venire, Jared lo sapeva che non se ne sarebbe stato in grado – ma ciò nonostante stava provando sensazioni incredibili; si strinse attorno a Peter che si fece sfuggire un lamento.

 

Jared sogghignò – _per lo meno si era preso una piccola rivincita._

 

“Stronzo.” Disse Peter, puntualizzando con una spinta particolarmente forte; era al culmine, non sarebbe durato ancora per molto - il calore era diventato insopportabile, poteva sentire i vestiti appiccicati addosso.

 

Si spinse a fondo dentro quel corpo invitante, le dita che affondarono nella pelle dell'amico – gli avrebbe lasciato dei segni visibili per settimane, che si sarebbero visti non appena Jared si sarebbe spogliato quella stessa sera a casa o se mai fosse stato in compagnia di una ragazza qualsiasi, magari nell'idromassaggio... Avrebbe avuto la firma di Peter Bash su di sè.

 

“ _Tu sei mio._ ” Gli soffió in un orecchio, preso ormai dalla foga del momento; Jared era _basso_ tanto quanto bastava per essere sovrastato da lui e Peter non poteva esserne più felice.

 

Forse fu il singulto che emise Jared nel sentirsi dire quella frase, forse fu il calore che lo avvolgeva o forse fu solo tutta quella follia – Peter venne soffocando qualsiasi suono volesse uscire dalla sua bocca, spingendosi altre due ultime volte nel corpo caldo dell'amico con vigore prima di separarsi da lui;osservò con grande soddisfazione il proprio seme uscire dall'apertura dell'amico e colare un po' sul tessuto dell'intimo abbassato fino alle cosce.

 

Peter, ancora ansimante, allungò una mano passandola sotto la camicia di Jared, accarezzandogli dolcemente la schiena sudata.

 

“Penso di essermi spiegato bene, che dici?” Mormorò con voce leggermente roca, lo sguardo fisso su di lui.

 

Jared cercò di dire qualcosa ma si limitò a fare un suono d'assenso, incapace di dire o fare altro; un flebile sorriso piegò le labbra di Peter.

 

“Alzati, amico.” Disse, dandogli un leggero schiaffo sul sedere – Jared che gemette dal dolore. “La prova antincendio non durerà ancora per troppo tempo.” Peter si alzò da terra, sistemandosi alla meno peggio i vestiti per poi guardare l'amico a terra che era caduto di lato e che adesso cercava di tirarsi su con una smorfia di dolore.

                                                                   

_Se l'era meritato tutto._


End file.
